1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dry vacuum and wet extractor cleaning accessory tools. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a vacuum accessory tool adapted to clean carpet and other fabric surfaces while illuminating the surfaces thereof. In another aspect, the invention relates to an illuminated vacuum accessory tool having an agitator assembly that is powered via an air-driven turbine assembly. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a vacuum accessory tool that emits ultraviolet (UV) light for illumination and for treatment of certain organic stains including pet stains on a surface to be cleaned. In still another aspect, the invention relates to a vacuum accessory tool with an ion generator. In still another aspect, the invention relates to a vacuum accessory tool with an ozone generator. In still another aspect, the invention relates to a vacuum accessory tool that purifies and/or removes odors from a cleaning surface and surrounding air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attachments and accessory tools for use with household vacuum cleaners and extraction machines typically include various brushes, nozzles, powered brush attachments, and the like. Further, some vacuum tools have included a lighting element that is powered directly from line voltage, tapped off of the vacuum motor windings, or powered by a secondary battery pack routed to the device via commonly known wires and switches.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0272120 to Barrick et al. discloses an extraction cleaning device with a combination of UV lights located on a cleaning head at various positions near the point of fluid delivery. Various cleaning heads are disclosed including stationary, motorized, and ultra-sonic agitator element configurations.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0240275 to Willenbring discloses a cleaning attachment for a vacuum cleaner that includes a lighting device. The cleaning attachment comprises a housing, a lighting device, a dedicated battery pack, and an associated control circuit further comprising a power switch and timing device with provisions for automatic power shut-off after a pre-determined wait time via the timing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,645 to Ruff discloses a lighted refrigerator coil cleaning tool for attachment to a vacuum cleaner hose. The cleaning tool comprises a flattened tubular housing including an integral light source with associated battery and power switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,443 to Redding discloses an accessory attachment including a built-in light for attachment to a vacuum cleaner. The accessory attachment serves as an intermediate connection between the vacuum suction hose and various interchangeable accessory tools. A cuff portion contains lighting elements that are positioned circumferentially around the air path connection portion. Power is provided from a dedicated battery pack or from the main unit power supply line.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,062 to Sutton et al. discloses a light bulb on the cleaning head of a canister vacuum. Power to the light bulb is provided by the main unit power supply and delivered via connectors embedded in the vacuum hose.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0096057 to Chatfield discloses a transparent illumination accessory for a vacuum cleaner. The accessory comprises a transparent coupling member that illuminates the surface to be cleaned and offers the operator a clear line of sight to the debris being vacuumed. Power is provided from main line power via connectors that are embedded in the vacuum hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,777 to Frederick et al. discloses a turbine powered vacuum cleaner tool wherein a nozzle body encloses an agitator located adjacent an elongated suction inlet opening. A turbine rotor is rotatably connected to the nozzle body and operatively connected to the agitator so that airflow generated by a remote suction source flows through the nozzle body and rotates the agitator.